SOS
by retroville9
Summary: The school dance is coming up very soon. Will Cindy have the guts to ask Jimmy? Or will their new school production get in the way? JC & SL
1. The Beginning

**S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

_The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are sophmores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him?_

**_J/C & S/L_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.

* * *

_S-O-S please someone help me. _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard? _

_I can't take it see it don't feel right. _

_S-O-S please someone help me, _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard?_

_You got me tossing and turning I can't sleep at night_

* * *

_FunkMistress has signed on at 4:55:20_

**VortexAlert**: Hey Libs. What did you want to tell me?

**FunkMistress: **OH RIGHT! Guess what this FRIDAY is?

**VortexAlert: **Um, April 14th?

**FunkMistress: **Ugh, GIRL! It's the SPRING DANCE!

**VortexAlert: **Oh. And that's something I'm supposed to be excited about?

**FunkMistress: **Yeah girl! You can ask you-know-who.

**VortexAlert: **Ahahaha, right. Like he'd ever say yes.

**FunkMistress: **I bet he would! You totally should. All the guys in are grade LOVE you Cind. You're like a freaking GUY magnet. As for me, I don't know who to ask…

**VortexAlert: **Of course you do Libs! You've only liked Sheen since the 5th grade! We are sophomores in High School and you still are madly in love with him; don't try to deny it.

**FunkMistress: **Do you have proof? Nope, didn't think so.

**VortexAlert: **Libs, just ask him. He'd be jumping for joy. Trust me.

**FunkMistress: **Whatever. Well, you better ask Jimmy! He's definitely going to say yes.

**VortexAlert: **Don't count on it.

**FunkMistress: **Well hey, if you don't ask him, I'll do it FOR you.

**VortexAlert: **OH NO YOU'RE NOT!

**FunkMistress: **Wanna bet?

**VortexAlert: **Ugh, you persuasive demon. pouts

**FunkMistress: **Oh you know you love me. Well, I got to go get my new CD player since my other one was apparently CHEWED ON by some stupid dog. I'll talk to you later. You better ask him though! See ya later girl!

**VortexAlert: **Well, don't get your hopes up! See ya Libs.

_FunkMistress has signed off at 5:20:45_

* * *

Cindy turned off the computer and set herself on top of her luxurious bed and sighed. _Dang, what am I supposed to do now? I really do want to ask Jimmy to the dance but, we're supposed to be like mortal enemies. Plus, he would never in his right mind want to go to the dance with me. Who would? I'm pretty much a lying bitch to everyone besides Libs because she's the only one who understands me. Not to mention how awful I've been feeling ever since the break up with Nick. What a jerk he was to me. All he wanted me for was the great "sex" that I will never speak of again. Who says Nick Dean has the right to come to my house on a Saturday afternoon, ring the doorbell, come inside, and start making out with me? I think NO ONE. Ha, and Nick sucks at kissing. It was like kissing a freaking melon. He can't do shit come to think of it. What a jerk! Unlike Jimmy who's perfect in every way shape and form. All the guys in my grade think I'm hot. Why is that? I'm not even that pretty. Actually, I'm getting pretty damn fat. Alright, well not FAT but…heavier. Oh who am I kidding, I'm a pencil compared to the girls in my school. Jeez. Ever heard of a diet? Apparently not! God, I wish someone could just like rescue me from my misery. Send me to some foreign land where no one could find us. Ahh, that'd be the life. Whatever._

"CINDY! CINDY! PICK UP THE PHONE!"

_Dammit._

"ALRIGHT MOM!"

_Now, where the hell did I put the phone?_

Cindy then jumped out of her bed and searched franticly for the phone.

_Got it._

"Hello?"

"Hi, Cindy? It's Jimmy"

_Oh…my…god…_

"H-hi."

_CINDY SAY SOMETHING! Oh my god._

"Um, I was just calling to see what the homework was in History. I seemed to misplace my agenda book."

"Oh, um, hold on a moment."

"_Hold on a moment?" You have got to be kidding me. Is that the best you can do Vortex?_

"The homework is that worksheet that was passed out at the end of class. The one on Don Quixote?"

"Ohhh! Okay thank you. Well, I guess I'll see you…tomorrow?"

"Yeah I…I'll see you then."

Cindy then slowly hanged up the phone.

_I am going to die. How retarded can you get? I can't even have a normal conversation with him without getting all nervous and sweaty. OH PLEASE LORD, COME RESCUE ME FROM MY MISERY!_

* * *

Oh, poor Cindy. Hopefully she'll get the nerves to ask our Jimmy to the dance, eh?Well, you'll have to stay tuned and find out now wont ya?

R&R! No flames allowed! hiss


	2. SO CLOSE!

**S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

_The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are sophmores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him?_

_**J/C & S/L**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.

* * *

Thanks for the wonderful comments!

**Masta-of-light- Wow, glad to hear that you like the story! **

**TVGirl2006- Thank you! Wow, your ALERTS list! Jeez, that's like royalty right there. Thank you so much! **

**badwolf1-Thank you! **

**acosta perez jose ramiro- Thank you very very much! I will try. **

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_S-O-S please someone help me. _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard? _

_I can't take it see it don't feel right. _

_S-O-S please someone help me, _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard?_

_You got me tossing and turning I can't sleep at night_

* * *

"Heyyy Cindy, want to get together sometime?"

_Ew, barf. God I hate boys. Well not ALL of them but most of them. The ones that only think about se-_

"Hey Cindy! Ready for the big HISTORY test today?"

_Oh yay. Thanks for THAT reminder Libs._

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. Wait here while I go jump off a cliff."

"Oh stop it. You are SOOO smart Cind! You'll ace it. TRUST me."

_Haha, riiiiiighhhht._

"SO, did you ask him yet?"

"Ask who what?"

"JIMMY!"

"Shhhhh, if you could be any louder."

"_Jimmy, _did you ask him to the _dance _yet?"

"No, and I'm not planning to either."

"Well why NOT? God, you're pathetic."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Ugh, just ask him would ya?"

"Whatever Libs…"

_Yeah, what the hell am I supposed to do? Just walk up to him and be like, "HEY JIMMY! WANT TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME? YOUR MORTAL ENEMY SINCE THE 5TH GRADE!" I mean honestly._

Cindy sighed and walked to Mr. Suneson's classroom where all of her classmates sat at their desks' whispering the latest gossip amongst themselves.

"Okay class! Quiet down! I hope you studied hard for today's chapter test because it's 50 points!"

_God I hate Mr. Suneson. He talks like Cartman from South Park AND he wears that same stupid fish belt every freaking day. Life? GET ONE!_

All of a sudden, the fire alarm went off.

"LISTEN UP CLASS! PLEASE EXIT THROUGH THE DOORS AND TAKE A RIGHT DOWN THE HALLWAY AND INTO THE COURTYARD! AND PLEASE BE QUIET!"

"Well, that was random."

"You can say that again."

_Woah. That wasn't Libby. That was-_

"Oh, hey Jimmy!"

_Okay, don't panic. Just act like you…WAIT NO! Don't act like yourself because if you do you're most likely going to say something RETARTED!_

"I hate these stupid fire alarms. They're so loud and obnoxious."

"Yeah, they just totally kill my ears."

_Wow, well that just won a medal for "The Most Stupid Thing to Say In Front Of a Hot Guy"_

"They sure do…hey, um, Cindy…do you have a date for the dance?"

_Holy mother fu-_

"Me? Oh, no… not yet."

"Oh, really? Me neither. Um, do you want to um, go with…"

Jimmy was then cut off by an urgent announcement.

"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR NEXT CLASS! AGAIN, ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO YOUR NEXT CLASS!"

_How unlucky can you get? Honestly._

"Oh, well I'll…I'll see you later Cind."

"Okay, talk to you then…"

_OH COME ON! I WAS SO CLOSE! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! JUST FREAKING KILL ME!_

* * *

Haha, cliffhanger. Well, R&R people!

And remember, NO FLAMES ALLOWED.

Thanks, Ashley/Retroville9


	3. A Few Surprises

**S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

_The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are sophomores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him?_

_**J/C & S/L**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.

* * *

Wow! Lots of comments for this chapter!

**LipGlossRox – **Haha, thank you! Tell her I said hi too!

**RobinSuperkidInTraining – **Thank you! I sure will write a heck of a lot more!

**Baby C – **Personally, I only like rock music. BUT, I actually do like this song because it's a nice dance song and I dance. It's got a nice beat to it. But anyways, thanks!

**TVGirl2006 – **Yep, I did do that video. I have 11 videos on now. Haha, I know I'm a loser. But, hey! What can ya do? I try my best to make this story humorous. I will TRY to cut down on the cursing.

**Badwolf1 – **Ohhh, niceeee. Very good? Thank you! I love your stories by the way. Now THOSE are WICKED good.

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro – **Dang, you have a long user name. Haha! Yes, I know I'm torturing the hell out of Cindy, but hey! Teenage girls got a tough life. Trust me.

**Jimmy's 1 Fan – **Well, Mr. Suneson is based on my real History teacher in school. He talks JUST like Cartman. I thought it would be funny to put that in, I guess.

* * *

_Chapter 3 _

_S-O-S please someone help me. _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard? _

_I can't take it see it don't feel right. _

_S-O-S please someone help me, _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard?_

_You got me tossing and turning I can't sleep at night_

* * *

_FunkMistress has signed on at 3:31:53_

**FunkMistress **– Heyyy girl! Did you get a chance to talk to Jimmy today?

**VortexAlert** – _YES_, and he was about to ask me to the dance but then the freaking _ANNOUNCENTMENT_ came on saying that we had to go to our next class. Talk about bad luck, huh?

**FunkMistress – **Oh wow Cind. That sucks. But I do have some good news! I've decided to ask Sheen to the dance. AND, on top of that, I'm going to tell him how I really feel about him. He still doesn't know after all these years!

**VortexAlert – **Wow. Are you serious? That's called courage there. I now envy the hell out of you.

**FunkMistress – **_YOU_, envy _ME_? What are you on? Girl, you have guys crawling on their _KNEES_ just to get you to talk to them! And _YOU'RE_ jealous of _ME_? Ha! You're funny.

**VortexAlert – **Look, that's not always a good thing Libs. How about if I get a boyfriend? I'll have guys all over me_ all_ the time…he would never trust me.

**FunkMistress – **Oh don't say that Cind. You'll find someone who will trust you no matter what! Hopefully that someone will be _Jimmy_…

**VortexAlert – **Not with all the bad luck I've been having.

**FunkMistress – **Maybe you're just going through a _phase_ where you can't talk normally to Jimmy Neutron without getting all nervous. I mean, you were _never _like that before.

**VortexAlert – **No shit Libby. I wasn't _going_ to ask Jimmy to the dance before, now was I?

**FunkMistress – **Whatever Cind. Well, I gotta go; I'm going on a "_date" _with Sheen at the Candy Bar. Wish me luck!

**VortexAlert – **Good luck! Have "fun".

**FunkMistress – **Oh shut up! See ya later Cind.

**VortexAlert – **Bye Mrs. Estevez.

_FunkMistress has signed off at 3:45:35_

* * *

_At the Candy Bar…_

"Hello my queen of loveliness!"

"Sheen, if you make up one more name for me I'm gunna…"

"Alright, alright…no more nicknames. Sheesh."

"Good. Now, I have something to ask you Sheen…"

"OH! Do you want to see my Ultra Lord collection again! I got a new Ultra Lord yesterday! I call him, _Mega Ultra Lord the Fifth!_"

"Um, no. I was wondering if you would like to…come to…the dance…with…me." Libby stuttered.

"Are…you…serious!"

"Apparently, yes."

"DREAMS DO COME TRUE!" Sheen screamed hugging Libby rather tightly.

"Can't - breathe."

"OH SORRY," Sheen started to say letting go of Libby, "Ahem, yes Libby Folfax. I would love to go to the dance with you."

"Good."

"Yes."

"Uh huh."

"Right."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Okay, let's stop."

"Sounds good."

Libby and Sheen both then exited the Candy Bar and headed to Libby's house.

* * *

_When they reached her front door…_

"So…"

"So…"

"I – um, guess I'll see you tomorrow? First period?"

"First period."

"Okay…well…bye…"

"Bye…"

Sheen turned around very slowly and started walking home.

"Sheen! Wait!"

"Huh? Yeah?" Sheen said turning around to face her.

"I-I'm glad you said yes. I…I really like you…"

"I…I really like you too Libs."

Without any other remarks, Libby ran down her front steps and practically jumped into Sheen's arms.

"Wow, you really_ are_ happy, huh?"

"Ha – You better believe I am."

Libby then lightly kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around him. Sheen slowly slid his hands down to her waist. They began to kiss like this for several minutes. Sheen then begged for entrance into her mouth. Libby opened her mouth letting him deepen the kiss. Their tongues collided sending a warm sensation through both of their bodies. 5 minutes later, they slowly departed from one another.

"Holy Ultra Lord."

"W-wow."

_Who knew Ultra Lord would be a **lord** at kissing?_

"Well…um…"

"I-I guess you should get going now."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Yeah."

"Well, tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow."

Sheen then gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Sheen was so dizzy from the kiss that he had just shared with Libby that he started walking like a drunken man.

Libby just giggled and opened her front door and whispered _"YES!" _under her breath.

* * *

Awww, so cute! Congrats to Sheen and Libby for _gettin' it onnnnnn. _Haha.

R&R guys! I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Until then,

Ashley/retroville9


	4. Poor Cind

**S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

_The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are sophomores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him?_

_**J/C & S/L**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.

* * *

Wooo hooo! Lots of comments! YAY!

**Animeromance92 – Yep! Nice little moment between Sheen and Libby I stuck in there…I'm glad you liked it!**

**TVGirl2006 – Haha, thanks! I know, FunkMistress is SUCH a cool s/n! **

**Baby C – Aww, thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro – Thank you! I know, get some 50 Cent in there, huh? HAHA! Thank you!**

**Beatgoeson654 – Oh yes, you know I want to. That's why I did! Haha! **

**DrkHunterX – Thank you! Another alert list! YAY!**

**Snowboarder9 – Thank you! Will do.**

**Jimmy's 1 fan – Umm, you feeling alright there buddy? And yes, I will do a nice J/C chapter for ya. **

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_S-O-S please someone help me. _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard? _

_I can't take it see it don't feel right. _

_S-O-S please someone help me, _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard?_

_You got me tossing and turning I can't sleep at night_

_Chapter 4_

"I love you Jimmy."

"And I_ love_ you Cindy."

"Oh, how I've longed for you to say those 3 wonderful words James…"

"And you're going to have to wait even longer."

"Why is that…?"

"Well, you're gunna be really pissed…"

"No, tell me. What?"

"This is only a dream."

_DAMMIT!_

Cindy's alarm clock rang until she slammed her fist down to shut it off.

_Well, this sucks. And to think that whole "I love you too" thing was real. Jesus._

"CINDY! GET DOWN HERE! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"COMING MOM!"

_My mom is so annoying. Ugh._

Cindy slowly stepped down her stairs and walked into her kitchen where her mom was patiently waiting for her.

"What took you so long Cynthia?"

"I-I'm just tired…it took me a while to get up, sorry."

"Well next time, you WON'T be so lucky. Now, go eat your now COLD bacon."

_Wow, my mom's in a bitchy mood. _

All of a sudden, the telephone rang.

"I'LL GET IT MOM!"

Cindy ran passed her mother and grabbed the phone off of its holder.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cind. It's Libs."

"Oh, hey Libby."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much here, you?"

"I'm…_good."_

"Oh?"

"Didn't I tell you about me and Sheen's "_date"_ yesterday?"

"Oh_ GOD_ Libby…what did you do…"

"We…sort of…"

"Sort of…"

"Made-out…"

"LIBBY! YOU DIDN'T!"

"I did."

"OHHHH! You lucky bitch! I hate you!"

"I know. Haha!"

"Oh, shut up."

"Well, anyways, I gotta go."

"Where to?"

"Sheen's house…"

"UGHHHH!"

"What? H-hello? Cindy?"

As soon as Cindy hung up the phone, she stomped up to her room and slammed the door.

_UGHHH! That lucky son of a bitch! She gets everything I want. GODDDD! I HATE MY LIFE!_

* * *

Oh poor, poor Cindy. Will she EVER ask Jimmy to the dance?

Stay tuned.

'Til next time,

Ashley/retroville9


	5. What a Pleasant History Class

**S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

_The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are sophomores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him?_

_**J/C & S/L**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry about the HUGE delay. But, I was in Orlando, Florida having some fun in the sun. I also went on the Jimmy Neutron ride 26 times in total. Yeah, I know, I'm a loser.

* * *

Yay! Lots of comments!

**Beatgoeson654 – Yesh, they indeed made out. And thank you!**

**Perluchis – Haha, I actually got that from a movie…I forgot what one it was though. Oh well, anyway, thank you very much!**

**HannahMontana38 – Wow, really? What a shame! You should have just gone for it. That's what I did…in a dream. Anyways, thanks!**

**Snowboarder9 – Once again, thank you!**

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro – Thanks! I try, I try.**

**Jimmy's 1 fan – Haha! It's alright, we all get like that sometimes.**

**LipGlossRox – Wow Amy! THANK YOU SO MUCH! That's pretty much the best comment I've ever gotten! THANK YOU! YOU ROCK TOO!**

**Okay, ONWARDS! Hope you like the story so far you guys!**

* * *

_S-O-S please someone help me. _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard? _

_I can't take it see it don't feel right. _

_S-O-S please someone help me, _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard?_

_You got me tossing and turning I can't sleep at night_

* * *

_Chapter 5_

"Okay class, pass up last nights homework! It counts 20 points towards your grade!"

_Shit, shit, shit. I forgot my freaking homework._

"Psst – Cindy. Do you have your homework?"

Cindy gave her a scorn look.

"Okay, guess not."

"CLASS! PLEASE SETTLE DOWN! Now, today I will be assigning partners for the term project. I know you can't actually choose your _own _partners, but please bear with me on this."

_Can my life get any worse? Honestly…_

"Damn! I'm probably gunna get partnered up with some idiot."

"Yeah, same here…"

_Great._

"OKAY CLASS! I will be passing around a box with little scraps of papers which have numbers on them. Whatever number you get, you have to find that person with the same number. And please, don't switch papers with anyone, okay?"

"Oh – my – god. Cindy…"

"What?"

"Jimmy is staring at you, look."

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! He IS staring at me._

"Um, Cind?"

"What!"

"Your face is bright red."

_OH SHIT!_

"OKAY EVERYONE! Does every person in this classroom KNOW their numbers?"

The class nodded.

"Great. Now, go find your partners!"

_6…my lucky number._

"I have 10, how about you?"

"6."

"Damn!"

"Yep, just dandy."

_PLEASE let Jimmy have 6! PLEASEEE!_

"Hey Cindy, what number do you have?"

_Oh my god, it's Jimmy._

"I have 6, w-what about you?"

"Same here."

_YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! WOOOO HOOOOOOO!_

"O…oh. Cool!"

"Yeah! We're definitely gunna ace this thing."

"Definitely."

_I think I just soiled myself._

"ALRIGHT CLASS! Now, since this project is going to take a LOT more time then what we have in class, I suggest you and your partner get together after school or whenever if you want to do a good job on this project."

_Yep, I definitely just soiled myself._

"Oh, well, since we have to work together elsewhere, do you…wanna come over after school? Say around, 4?"

_Pinch me._

"Y-yeah! That sounds great!"

"Okay! See you there? At my house?"

"I'll be there."

_Damn, I gotta piss._

"Hey Cind! Who is your partner?"

"You're not gunna believe it."

"Oh god, who?"

"JIMMY!"

"AHHHHH! GIRL! This is your CHANCE to ask him!"

"I can't…"

"Oh suck it UP Vortex! You pussy…"

"Hey, it's not my fault. I just can't do it Libs. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Well, I'm coming over his house at 4, so, I probably can't talk tonight."

"Same here, I'm with Bolbi though."

"Wow, that sucks."

"You can say that again."

Then, the bell rang.

"Well, see ya later I guess…"

"Good luck with Jimmy! Behave yourself!"

"Oh shut the hell up."

"Buh-bye!"

_Me and Jimmy…ALONE…in his lab...what could possibly go wrong? _

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry guys. Haha, but seriously, the next chapter will be up ASAP!

'Til next time,

Ashley

P.S. R&R! No flames please.


	6. Are Ya Ready Cind?

**S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

_The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are sophomores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him?_

_**J/C & S/L**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.

* * *

Comment time.

**TVGirl2006 – its okay! And thank you very much!**

**Baby C – Thank you! Will do.**

**Animeromance92 – Oh yesh, she will trust me. And thank you!**

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro – Thank you SO much! **

**Beatgoeson654 – Oh really? I gotta check that one out. And thank you very VERY much!**

**Badwolf1 – Thank you very much! I really appreciate it! **

* * *

_S-O-S please someone help me. _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard? _

_I can't take it see it don't feel right. _

_S-O-S please someone help me, _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard?_

_You got me tossing and turning I can't sleep at night_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

"Oh my god Libby."

"What?"

"It's already 3:30 and I don't even know what to WEAR yet!"

"Hmmm, let's check out your closet then…"

Libby then walked over to Cindy's luxury closet and chose an outfit carefully.

"This – is – hot."

"R-really?"

"DEFINITALY! He's not going to be able to keep his little PAWS off of you in this one girl!"

"Damn, I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Ha, sure…"

"Oh shut up!"

"Hey, don't you have to be going to Bolbi's now?"  
"Yes, unfortunately."

"Well, good luck with that one! I'll try to call you as SOON as I get home."

"Promise?"  
"Promise."

"Okay…well good luck with Jimmy! I'll see you later! Bye girl!"

"Bye Libs."

Libby then walked out of her room and slowly shut her door leaving Cindy alone.

_I'm so freaking nervous. Oh my god. What the hell am I going to SAY to him? Should I REALLY ask him to the dance? Ugh, I don't know. _

_**Later on at approximately 3:56…**_

_Shit! I gotta go!_

Cindy then ran into the closed door.

_OWWWW! You mother-_

Ring.

_SHIT!_

"Hello?"

"Hey Cind. It's Jimmy. Are you coming over now?"

"Uh huh, I'm on my way now."

"Good, I'll see you soon then."

"You bet."

_Ugh, I sound like such a retard. I'm not gunna ask him…I'm gunna wimp out…I just- can't._

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys, but I gotta keep the suspense coming. Sorry for the short chappy. (

'Til next time,

Ashley


	7. Romeo & Juliet

**S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

_The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are sophomores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him?_

_**J/C & S/L**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.

* * *

Wooo hooo! Comments!

**Genius Flyboy – Thank you! I love your username by the way.**

**Animeromance92 – Will do. **

**Romancerox – I can't tell you that! You'll have to keep reading.**

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro – Haha, thanks.**

**Badwolf1 – Aww, really? Thanks!**

**Jimmy's 1 fan – Wow, thanks. Like, seriously. THANK YOU!**

**Bouncy Asian – Haha! I'll update jeez! And I love your stories by the way.**

**HannahMontana38 – Okay DeDe! Haha, cool. Thanks by the way!**

Okay, here's the chapter. WOOOOOO!

* * *

_S-O-S please someone help me. _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard? _

_I can't take it see it don't feel right. _

_S-O-S please someone help me, _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard?_

_You got me tossing and turning I can't sleep at night_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

"_Cindy…I love you."_

"_I…I love you too Jimmy."_

"_You are my everything Cindy."_

"_God, I love you Jim..Jim…Jim…Jim…"_

"WHAT THE HELL? Oh SHIT, I fell asleep! DAMN, what time is it?"

Cindy glanced at her clock and realized that it was 5:30.

"AHHH SHIT!"

She immediately ran to her phone and dialed Jimmy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jimmy? I'm SO sorry! I guess I fell asleep and…"

"It's okay Cind. You can come over now if you want. It doesn't matter to me."

"Oh, really? Thank you so much Jim!"

"No problem, I'll see you soon then."

"Real soon."

"Ha, alright bye."

"Bye."

Cindy hung up the phone, grabbed her spring jacket and ran to Jimmy's house in the speed of light.

_To the entrance of Jimmy's lab…_

"Hey Jimmy!"

"Oh hey Cind, come on in."

Cindy wiped her feet on the "Welcome" mat and took a glance inside his miraculous laboratory.

"Wow, I haven't been here in so long."

"Ha, well you haven't missed much."

"Well, it looks great!"

"Thanks…"

"So…I guess we should get working on our project, huh?"

"Ah yes, follow me."

Jimmy took Cindy's already sweaty hand and led her into his new

'study' room.

"Wow, now THIS is impressive."

Cindy looked around in awe to see his 'study' room covered with posters of famous scientists and paintings.

"Well, thanks! It took me approximately 2 weeks to make…so, I guess I did a pretty good job on it."

"A _pretty good _job on it? Jimmy, this is amazing."

"Ha, thanks."

"Not a problem."

"So, um, you want to get going now?"

"I'm ready when you are."

_Wow, I'm actually not hacking up flem in the midst of my sentences and not stuttering one bit! Go Cindy, go Cindy, it's ya birthday, it's ya-_

"Um, do you, uh, want something to drink?"

_Some champagne please!_

"Oh, no thank you."

"Alright, so, we have to write our own sequel to a Shakespeare play?"

_Whoa, I guess I must have missed that part…_

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right…"

"Did you have any specific play you wanted to do from him?"

_Ah yes,"Romeo & Juliet" please._

"It doesn't really matter to me."

"Well, uhm…do you want to do "Romeo and Juliet?"

_Holy hell…_

"What? Oh yeah, sure."

"Alright, but you know we uhm…have to well, _perform _it…"

_I – can't – breathe._

"Ohhh…"

"Listen, Cindy, if you want to choose anotherplay I completely understan-"

"I'll do it."

_Now THIS, should be interesting…_

* * *

Alright guys, I'll stop there. Isn't that funny how I just mentioned that they had to do a Shakespeare play? Haha! Well, R&R people! Thank ya!

'Til next time,

Ashley


	8. Just A 'Lil Twist

**S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

_The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are sophomores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him?_

_**J/C & S/L**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.

* * *

**Holy hell. LOTS OF FREAKING COMMENTS!**

**Acosta – Aha, that's what YOU think.**

**DeDe – Haha! Wow, thank! And of course you're my friend!**

**Beatgoeson654 - bows Thanks! Oh yeah, the review thing is being a real mother this past like, week. I hate it too. Aw, thanks for the movie comment too! I do try.**

**James – Wow, thanks! Yeah, I just finished up reading Romeo and Juliet in English. How freaking tragic can you get?**

**Romancerox – Ha, well you'll have to wait and find out.**

**Animeromance92 – Sweet! Same here! And thanks so much!**

**Cristielle – Aha, thanks.**

**Jimmy's 1 fan – Okay, that seriously just made me laugh out loud. Haha, thanks!**

**Badwolf1- Haha! Thank you so much!**

**IluvSmallville – Dude, I love that show, Smallville. It's freaking AWESOME! Anyways, thank you! Haha, and thanks for that little 'got me tossin and turnin' thing. XD!**

**Bouncy Asian – Yeah, yeah. I'll try. But, thanks!**

**Cartoonfreak101 – Haha, thanks!**

**Perluchis – Thanks so freaking much!**

**Alrighty, ONWARDS!**

* * *

_S-O-S please someone help me. _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard? _

_I can't take it see it don't feel right. _

_S-O-S please someone help me, _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard?_

_You got me tossing and turning I can't sleep at night_

* * *

_Chapter 8_

"Okay, CLASS! I have an important announcement to make so PLEASE, listen up!"

_Jimmy, oh Jimmy, where far out thou Jimmy?_

"Because more than half of the majority of you wish to do a sequel to "_Romeo and Juliet_", I have decided to make this assignment an actual school production."

_WOAH, WHAT!_

"I have actually; already assigned parts in random order so auditions will not be necessary."

_JESUS! What the hell am I going to do NOW! Why, WHY!_

"Romeo Montague will be played by Jimmy Neutron."

_Wait, this might WORK! I might be Juliet! WOOO!_

"Juliet Capulet will be played by…"

_Please say my name, PLEASE say my name…_

"Libby Folfax."

_WHAT!_

"Lady Capulet will be played by Cindy Vortex."

_Wow, like that makes everything SO much freaking better._

"Sir Paris will be played by Nick Dean."

"YEAHHHHH! Who's the handsome stud _NOW_?"

_What a freak…_

* * *

_15 minutes later…_

"Okay! That's all the parts! Our first rehearsal will be held tomorrow after school at approximately 3:30 after school."

_Why can't anything just go my way for ONCE! Just, ONCE! _

* * *

I know that was definitely a _major_ twist to the story. But, I _LOVE _THE SUSPENCE! MUAHAHA!

R&R everyone!

'Til next time,

Ashley


	9. Oopsy

**S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

_The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are sophomores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him?_

_**J/C & S/L**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.

* * *

**COMMENT TIME!**

**Beatgoeson654 – Haha, okay. I was a little worried for a minute.**

**Jimmy's 1 fan – Haha, will do.**

**InsaneAsian – Yeah, I know, I know.**

**DeDe – Haha, wow.**

**James – Haha, thank you!**

**Iluvsmallville – LMAO! Thanks!**

**Acosta – Hey, thanks!**

**Badwolf1 – Nope, no problem. I will!**

**K ONWARDS BITCHES!**

* * *

_S-O-S please someone help me. _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard? _

_I can't take it see it don't feel right. _

_S-O-S please someone help me, _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard?_

_You got me tossing and turning I can't sleep at night_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Libby freaking Folfax."

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay but, why…"

"YOU KNOW WHY!"

"NO, I DONT!"

"We need to switch parts."

"What are you _talking _about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Um, no."

"OH MY GOD! LIBBY! You're playing JULIET!"

"Uh huh…"

"JIMMY is playing ROMEO!"

"Yeah,go on…"

"UGH! YOU AND JIMMY ARE GUNNA HAVE TO _KISS_!"

"What's your point?"

"I NEED TO PLAY JULIET!"

"Huh? O-OHHHH! Oh. Well, I don't know Cind. I don't think Mr. Suneson is going to let us _switch _parts."

"Well, we can try."

"Fine whatever. But, if he says no, don't come crying to me about it!"

* * *

_The Next Day After School, 3:30PM_

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! We're going to do a read-through of the play EVERYONE ONSTAGE!"

"Um, EXCUSE ME! Mr. Suneson?"

"Yes Cindy?"

"Can…can…ME AND LIBBY SWITCH PARTS? I WANT TO PLAY JULIET!"

The whole room went silent while Jimmy stared at Cindy with his mouth wide opened.

_Oopsy._

* * *

Really rushed. SORRY! ILL UPDATE SOON!

REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!

'Til next time,

Ashley


	10. A Kiss For Juliet

**S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

_The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are sophomores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him?_

_**J/C & S/L**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.

* * *

**Ugh, too many comments. I'm too lazy. BUT THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I'll reply next time.**

* * *

_S-O-S please someone help me. _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard? _

_I can't take it see it don't feel right. _

_S-O-S please someone help me, _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard?_

_You got me tossing and turning I can't sleep at night_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Excuse me, Cindy, but do you have any specific _reason _that you wish to be Juliet?"

"Well, I…"

_Think Cindy THINK. What would be a reasonable excuse to want to play Juliet? Jeez. I don't know!_

"I don't want to be Juliet. That's why." Libby said cutting in.

The whole auditorium gasped.

"Oh, I see. But, yesterday you were so thrilled to be playing the role of Juliet. Why the sudden change in characters?"

"It's, just because…I…I have _so _much homework to do and I don't think I would have any time to…memorize my lines."

_Thank god for Libby and her brilliant ideas._

"Well, I suppose that switching parts wouldn't be a problem if both of you with to accept it."

"Thank you _so _much Mr. Suneson. I promise that I will do as good of a job as Libby would have done."

"Good, now, everyone gather around onstage please for a run-through."

"Libby, thank you _so so _much for everything…"

"No problem Cind."

* * *

_Half way into the run-through_

"Psst – Cindy"

"What?"

"You _do know _what scene is up next, right?"

"The scene where Tybalt and that gay kid die?"

"Um, no"

"The scene where I drink the potion and pass out for 42 hours?"

"No…"

"Oh wait! The scene where Romeo kicks Paris' ass?"

"NO! It's the scene where you and Romeo pretty much…_make-out_"

_Oh shit._

"It – is?"

"Yes, it _is."_

"Shit, Libby…"

"Well, you're lucky that we're not actually _acting _out the play today."

"Thank god…"

"But you _still _have to _read _it."

"Whatever…"

* * *

_Leading towards the end of the scene in the Capulet's hall…_

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

_Here we go…_

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake."

_Here it comes…_

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from thy lips, by yours, my sin is purged…"

_Well thank god we're not acting this to-_

Before Cindy could complete her thought, Jimmy had come over from the other side of the stage and planted one right on her lips.

* * *

OH! CLIFFHANGER! Haha!

Comment please! And I'll update faster!

'Till next time,

Ashley


	11. Shut Up Nerdtron!

** S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

_The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are sophomores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him?_

_**J/C & S/L**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Yesterday I went to the Kiss 108 Concert and saw Rihanna! WOOO! She was freaking awesome! I was screaming when she played "SOS" and "Unfaithful" even though I don't really like her all too much. Aha. Anywho,**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

_ S-O-S please someone help me. _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard? _

_I can't take it see it don't feel right. _

_S-O-S please someone help me, _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard?_

_You got me tossing and turning I can't sleep at night_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Cindy was frozen. She was in complete and utter shock while pressing her lips against his. Thoughts raced inside her mind while her eyes were wide open. All she could manage to vision was her classmates' jaws dropping to the floor. Cindy thought about was what Libby had told her before when she explained that we were _not _acting out the play today. But, how was that possible?

A few seconds later, Jimmy slowly pulled away from the deeply astonished Cindy and sighed deeply.

Everyone gasped.

"OKAY, that's all for today, class dismissed."

Everyone then left the auditorium whispering amongst themselves except Libby, Cindy, and Jimmy.

For a few moments, they just stood their silent.

All of a sudden, the 10-year old blond bitch started to come out once again for Cindy.

"You know _what _Neutron? I've _had _it! I don't even _want _to be Juliet anymore."

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Cindy…let me explain…"

"TOO LATE Nerd bomb. This is _your_ entire fault that _everyone _will be talking about this _tomorrow!_"

"CINDY, listen to me…"

_Cindy! Shut up! What are you DOING?_

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE _NERD _TRON! Now you better leave _now _before I pummel you to the ground!"

"What? No! I'm not leaving until I can explain…"

"DONT WASTE YOUR TIME! You're leaving _now!"_

"No, I'm _not!"_

"Yes you _are!"_

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

Silence.

"LISTEN, just because Jimmy _accidentally _kissed you when he wasn't _supposed _to today doesn't mean you have to BITCH about it like freaking hell! I mean, you guys are gunna have to _kiss _sooner or later!"

"But…"

"CINDY, shut UP! Now, I'm gunna leave you two alone…so WORK SOMETHING OUT!"

Libby then left the auditorium slamming the door leaving Cindy and Jimmy alone.

* * *

**DAMN, that was crazy. BUT, cliffhanger. Hahahhaha. Yeah…**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE**

**No flames allowed unless I say so.**

**Thanks…**

**'Til next time,**

**Ashley**


	12. Bye Beautiful

**S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

_The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are sophomores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him?_

_**J/C & S/L**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.

* * *

**LMAO! Nice comments weirdos. Well, I don't think I need to comment everyone on this chapter…maybe if you guys have any _questions _I'll reply to you. _OR_ suggestions. That'd be very nice. **

* * *

_S-O-S please someone help me. _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard? _

_I can't take it see it don't feel right. _

_S-O-S please someone help me, _

_It's not healthy for me to feel this _

_Y-O-U are making this hard?_

_You got me tossing and turning I can't sleep at night_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_So…now what?_

"Cindy…I'm sorry. I didn't know it was going to be such a _big _deal."

"Well, it _was._"

"Well, I'm sorry."

"You should be."

_Why can't I just talk to him normally when I try to hide my feelings? God, I hate stupid hormones._

An akward silence.

"_God_, Jimmy…I-I'm sorry. I mean, I didn't want to snap at you like that. It's just…"

_Shh, don't say it Cind._

"Just…what?"

"It's just..."

_SHUT UP!_

"What?"

"Ugh, forget it."

_Yessssssssss._

"L-listen Cind, I-I really wanted to uhm…_ask _you something…"

_We hit the jackpot Vortex!_

"Oh…?"

"It's kind of well…_important."_

"Well, go ahead and say it…"

"Um..."

_Aww, he's getting nervous! How cute!_

"Well, uhm...d-did...di-did"

Cindy's cell phone rang.

"Sorry Jim, hold on."

"S-sure."

Jimmy sighed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cind, it's Libs. How's it going?"

"Fine, where are you?"

"In the bathroom…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, and that _fat_ girl in our English class just _stunk up_ the whole freaking bathroom. EW!"

"That's um, great…"

"Uh huh…"

Silence.

"Um, I'm gunna _go_ now. Did you need anything else?"

"Nope, just hurry up and get in here! I need to _tell _you something in private. Without Jimmy being right next to you."

"Um, alright. I'll be right there."

"Yay, bye."

"Bye"

Cindy closed her cell phone.

"Hey, I got to go Jimmy, and once again I'm sorry for _yelling _at you."

Jimmy sighed again.

"It's alright..."

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later then..."

"A-alright, b-bye"

"Bye…"

Cindy then took her backpack and headed for the bathroom.

Jimmyjuststood thereand muttered something under his breath.

"_Bye beautiful…"_

* * *

Dun dun DUNNNN! All done with that chapter. Well, I'll be back tomorrow.

Read and review! ALMOST 100 REVIEWS! AHHH!

'Til next time,

Ashley


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey everyone! No, this is not a authors note that will read "I am no longer going to continue with this story" or anything like that.

I'm just thanking everyone for their suggestions.

The thing is, I'm making these chapters right after school and I'm sort of rushing it a bit.

I will _try _to make the chapters longer.

But, _no, _I can not have this story to left margin. I find having it centered a lot easier to read.

Well, that's all.

'Til next time,

Ashley


	14. ATTENTION READERS! ALERTNESS!

**Alright guys. I have a new story (as some of you already know) called "I'm So Sick". **

**No, this is _not _the end of "SOS" at all. I'm just taking a quick break from this story and continuing forward with my other.**

**If you do wish for me to finish this story, I'd suggest you read and review my other story first. Only 5 reviews so far! drops jaw in utter shock**

**Ha, I'm just joking! Anyways, keep a look for "I'm So Sick" and please _please _review! **

**I'm taking a much serious part in "I'm So Sick" and I really would like to continue on with this story. **

**Thanks guys, and remember I will be thanking you for your quotes in my other stories after every chapter.**

**That 'tis all.**


	15. That's It?

**S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

_The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are sophomores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him?_

_**J/C & S/L**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.

**Wow. 110 reviews. Amazing people. Just, amazing. Thank you for reading and thank you for the great ideas! I hope you will all _still _be reading "I'm So Sick" because I'm really getting into writing that story. **

**Thanks again!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Alright, what the hell do you want?"

"Cindy…"

"What?"

"Me and Sheen are together and…"

"And what? I haven't got all day!"

"I might be pregnant."

_Woah, WHAT?_

"Are you serious…?"

"HA, nope."

"Libs, that wasn't funny."

"I know, but _still! _We're together!"

"…"

"What?"

"I had to leave Jimmy for that?"

"Uh huh…"

"I'm leaving."

"WAIT! Ugh, Cindy! Why don't you be _happy _for me for ONCE in your life!"

"Because I-don't-care."

"Well, why not?"

"Because…?"

"Because?"

"Because…"

_I'm going to have to tell her now, aren't I?_

"Because it reminds me of Jimmy and how much I want to be with him and go to the dance with him!"

"Oh…"

"GET IT?"

"Look, I'm sorry things haven't worked out yet between you and Jimmy, but I'm sure they will."

"Psh – yeah okay."

"Ugh, well I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go now so…"

_Oh, just say it Cind._

"Congrats on you and Sheen."

Cindy then left the bathroom leaving Libby by herself.

Cindy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Cindy…"

"Who's this?"

"It's Jimmy."

"Oh, hi…"

"Look, I have something to tell you, do you want to meet me back in the auditorium?"

"Okay, sure."

"Okay, bye for now."

"Bye…"

_What the hell does he want to tell me?_

**

* * *

Alright, cliffy. Ugh, I don't like writing this story but you know, too many fans. Sorry if it was rushed or anything. Just, keep a look out for the next chapter and my other story.**

**Read and review and sure, you can flame if you'd like.**

'**Til next time,**

**Ashley**


	16. Yes?

**S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

_The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are sophomores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him?_

_**J/C & S/L**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.

**Wow. 117 reviews. Amazing people. Just, amazing. Thank you for reading and thank you for the great ideas! I hope you will all _still _be reading "I'm So Sick" because I'm really getting into writing that story. **

**Thanks again!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Cindy walked slowly back to the auditorium still wondering what Jimmy wanted to tell her that was just _so _important.

When she pulled the knob to the auditorium door, she saw him there pacing.

_Why is he pacing? And, why does he look so nervous?_

"Hey Jimmy, I'm here."

Jimmy turned around to Cindy with a nervous smile on his face.

"H-hey…"

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

Jimmy turned around quickly biting the tips of his fingernails.

_What the hell happened to him?_

"Um, Cindy? Maybe this isn't the greatest time to tell you after all…"

"O-oh…are you sure?"

"Well…"

Jimmy sighed looking into her eyes sadly.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then…"

"Yeah…tomorrow…"

Cindy turned away from him and left the auditorium confused.

Jimmy sighed sadly and went into his backpack pulling out some sort of paper.

It was a note…

About Cindy…


	17. Aside NoteSorry Guys

_Well, guys_, I have come to the conclusion that I will _**not** _be writing this story any longer.

For somebody else will.

I feel terrible just rushing through the last few chapters and letting this whole story go down the tubes, but, I feel the need to do this.

**HOLD ON;**

For my other story, "I'm So Sick", Greg seems to be my greatest fan so far which is, pretty much, a miracle.

So, this story will be done and **finished** by **someone else**. And _**not** _by me.

Sorry everyone for the dilemma.

But, please still review on my other two stories.

_**Please, please, please!**_

Thanks everyone, once again. I'm **so sorry.**


	18. Deliemma

**S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

_The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are_

_sophomores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will_

_Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him?_

**J/C & S/L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The note fluttered from Jimmy's hand, and he bent down to pick it up; but

instead he brushed his hand against someone trying to pick it up.

"Is this yours?" The speaker was a girl, and a beautiful one at that. She had

long flowing blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and an innocent face.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks." Jimmy took the note off her, and he noticed how

flustered he had become.

"I'm Jenny, Jenny Rent, I'm new here." Jimmy smiled, and he shook her hand.

Cindy watched from a distance, she had come back to get her bag. A single

thought entered her mind upon seeing Jenny.

You bitch.

The next day Jimmy walked to school with Jenny, and Cindy followed them quietly.

I'm going to tear that fucking bitch a new head.

Cindy watched as Jenny's hand "accidently" brushed against Jimmy's. Her Jimmy.

At school Jenny hung around with Jimmy as much as possible.

Libby instantly noticed Cindy's jealously.

"You don't like her do you?"

Cindy laughed a mocking laugh, and Libby was hurt.

"Fine then." Libby stomped off, and suddenly Cindy realised she was alone.

Time to warn the cow off my near boyfriend.

Jenny was in the bathroom, when Cindy walked in with a look of fury in her

emerald eyes.

"Hey I'm Jenny." Cindy smiled.

"Oh I know who you are, and I just want to tell you to stay away from Jimmy.

Goodbye."

Jenny looked shocked.

"Jimmy! Jimmy Neutron, why are you his girlfriend?"

Cindy looked anxious, but she regained her composure.

"Well, not quite. But I'm near, and I don't want you messing things up."

Jenny looked perplexed.

"But you're not his girlfriend, so why should I?"

The question was direct and challenging, and it annoyed Cindy.

Who does this girl think she is?

"Listen to me, stay away from Jimmy, or I'll personally break your face.

Understand?"

That should scare her.

Jenny looked at the floor for a minute, taking everything into careful

consideration. She looked at Cindy.

"Bring it on bitch."

What did she just call me?

"Now you listen to me."

"No! You listen to me! Jimmy is gorgeous, and he's nice to me. So if he chooses

me, then you fuck off."

How little she knows.

"I will kill you if you go near him, now you stay away from him!"

Jenny walked up to Cindy, and smiled. She nodded in defeat, and put her hand out

to shake Cindy's. Then suddenly she slapped the blond!

Cindy gasped in shock, she had just been slapped. And hard.

She had a huge red mark on her face, and already Jenny was confidently striding

out of the bathroom.

You'll pay for that.

"Look you know I like Cindy, so why would I be interested in Jenny?"

Sheen shrugged his shoulders in his clueless way.

"I don't know, you're spending all your time with her. Thought you might have

given up on Cind."

"Jenny's pretty, and I'm not complaining about the attention. But I wouldn't get

into a relationship with her, I wouldn't even kiss her."

Sheen snorted.

"Bullshit."

Jenny walked towards Jimmy with a massive smile on her face, and without warning

she pressed her lips against Jimmy's!

Jimmy groaned, and as they began to make out Sheen shook his head and made on

last comment.

"You smell that?"

* * *

**Alright, this chapter was NOT DONE BY ME. I repeat, NOT DONE BY ME. Badwolf wrote this.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**GREAT JOB ON THIS CHAPTER BTW!**


	19. Goodbye, Nerdtron

**S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

_The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are_

_sophomores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will_

_Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him?_

**J/C & S/L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.**

**Okay, well I can tell that everyone pretty much hated the last chapter, which wasn't done by me. But, I will in fact take over this chapter to see how you like it.**

**Jenny is going to be included by the way. **

* * *

"**SOS"**

Cindy ran home crying running up to her bedroom and logging onto instant messenger to talk to Libby.

She wasn't on.

_Shit._

Cindy logged off and sighed sadly on her bedspread.

_I hate Jenny. Trying to steal Jimmy away from me. And she kissed him! And he liked it! God. I hate this stupid shit._

"Cindy! Come down here _now_! You have a visitor!"

_Great, a freaking visitor…_

"Coming mom!"

Cindy ran down the stairs sighing reaching where her mother was with _him._

The "_visitor" _was Jimmy.

"I'll – leave you two alone…" her mother said leaving the room and entering the kitchen slowly shutting the door.

"Look, I'm so sor—"

"There's nothing to be sorry about Jim. You like her and not me. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out." Cindy said with tears forming from beneath her eyes.

"Cindy, look. I don't know what came over me, and I _know _that I shouldn't have continued to kiss her. I don't like her Cind. I really _don't._"

_And I'm supposed to believe that? Ha!_

"I don't _care _what you say to me Neutron. I really just don't care anymore. Just, leave. Go call up your girlfriend and have a great time at the dance tomorrow."

"But-"

"Just, _go._"

Jimmy sighed sadly obeying Cindy's orders.

Cindy looked after him while he shut the door and started to cry.

_It's not fair. I love him. I wanted to go to the dance with him, and that was my plan to ask him. But, now she's in the picture and I'm going to be the only one there without a date._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, this chapter was done by me. Ha, I know. What a miracle! **

**Read and review please.**

'**Til next time,**

**Ashley**


	20. Stupid Whore

**S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

_The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are_

_sophomores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will_

_Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him?_

**J/C & S/L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.**

* * *

**Okay, well I can tell that everyone pretty much hated the last chapter, which wasn't done by me. But, I will in fact take over this chapter to see how you like it.**

**Jenny is going to be included by the way. **

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Romancerox – Haha, me too!**

**Badwolf – You have _no clue _how many messages I got on my e-mail. But, once again, thanks for the chapter. **

**Animeromance – Haha! I know, Cindy should kick her ass!**

**Acosta – Yep, I know. Oh well, that's life.**

**Kittykatt – Oh hey Jenny! Haha! Hopefully you're not as sluttish as this Jenny though. Just kidding. Haha.**

**BandGeeK – Wow, you're upset, huh? Ha, thanks for that review.**

**Thanks once again everyone!**

**Okay, ONWARDS!**

* * *

**"SOS"**

_It's Friday…and today's the dance. I have no date, no life, and no real friends. Awesome!_

As Cindy made her way slowly to school, she noticed all the couples holding hands and kissing as they walked passed her.

Cindy just stood there trying to prevent the tears from coming out of her sore eyes.

As she continued to walk down the school hallway, she saw _them. Together. _

There they were, as happy as can be. Jenny and _her _Jimmy.

Cindy was torn into pieces inside and turned the other way when Jimmy caught her staring at them sadly.

"Hey Cindy…" Jenny said with a grin forming on her face squeezing Jimmy's hand.

"Hi…" Cindy said trying to hide her anger.

"I can't _wait _for tonight! It's gunna be a _blast, _right hun?" Jenny said tugging on Jimmy's shirt.

_Get your nasty hands off of him you stupid whore._

"Yeah…pretty awesome." Jimmy said sounding less enthusiastic.

"Uh huh! I can't wait! And I'm so _so _glad that Jimmy said yes to me yesterday when I asked him or I don't know _what _I'd do!" Jenny said happily.

_Woah, what?_

"You asked him…_yesterday?_" Cindy said with her jaw hanging down from her mouth.

"Uh huh…" Jenny said even more happily than before hugging Jimmy tightly.

Over Jenny's shoulder was Jimmy caught in her embrace, mouthing _I'm sorry _to Cindy.

Cindy stood their looking intently into his eyes trying to see if he was _really _sorry. She didn't see anything even _like _that.

Cindy slowly lifted her hand up and stuck up her middle finger at Jimmy, picked up her bags, and left to go to her next class.

Jenny then let go of Jimmy and looked around not seeing Cindy anywhere.

"Where did she go?" Jenny said confused only about a inch away from Jimmy's lips.

"Um…she had to go to the bathroom…" Jimmy said trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, okay! More time to make-out with you then, huh?" Jenny said wrapping her arms around Jimmy's neck slowly kissing him.

Jimmy didn't exactly _know _what came over him every time he and Jenny shared a kiss. But, every time they did kiss, he would kiss her back with just as much passion.

He _was _a genius, but still didn't know how he felt about Jenny.

But, he sure knew what he felt for Cindy.

_Everything._

* * *

**Okay, that's all for this chapter. I think I'm doing better, huh? **

**Okay, read and review!**

**And PLEASE review "I'm So Sick" also.**

**I _love _writing that story! **

'**Til next time,**

**  
Ashley**


	21. Tonight's The Night

**S.O.S.**

**By: Retroville9**

Summary: The Spring Dance is just around the corner. The gang is 16 and they are

sophomores in High School. Will Cindy manage to ask Jimmy to the dance? Will

Libby finally tell Sheen how she feels about him? J/C & S/L

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy or the song "S.O.S." by Rihanna.**

"**SOS"**

Pain and angst ran through Cindy's veins like fire as she thought of the vision of Jimmy holding Jenny in his arms kissing her passionately. She couldn't take this feeling any longer. As she stood near her closet she ran her fingers down her favorite dress that she so longed to wear to the dance tonight. She tried not to let her tears that were forming in her eyes not to run down her soft cheeks and ruin her makeup.

She hated feeling this way. How could he just replace her like that? Just, make her feel so small and so weak? So, _alone._

"Cindy, hun, are you almost done getting ready up there? It's almost time to go." Cindy's mother said quietly knocking on Cindy's bedroom door.

"Yeah mom, almost done…" she lied. Of course she wasn't almost done getting ready; she was never going to be ready at this rate.

She sighed carefully putting on her favorite earrings on and her jewelry. When she was done she peered into her mirror. She stared at her reflection and took a deep breath. _I can do this. I just have to believe I can. _

She opened her bedroom door and ran down the stairs when she was all ready.

"I'm ready," Cindy said approaching her mother and smiled.

"Cindy…" her mother said approaching Cindy and stroked her cheek. "You look beautiful…" she said giving Cindy a warm and comforting hug.

"Thanks, mom." Cindy said letting go of her mother with a small fake smile on her face.

As they approached the school Cindy took in a long deep breath and said goodbye to her mom.

She opened the door and looked around for Libby. The whole auditorium was decorated with beautiful decorations and designs. Cindy was actually surprised at how good everything looked and how everyone was dressed up nicely looking their best.

"Hey girl, over here!" Libby yelled coming towards Cindy. She was dressed in a black dress with jewels covering her wrists and down her dress. She looked stunning.

"Libs, wow! You look so great!" Cindy said with a big smile hugging Libby.

"ME? Get real, you're the one who looks beautiful!" Libby said examining Cindy a little more carefully and playing with her hair.

Cindy smiled and looked up from where Libby was pointing at it. Her smile slowly disappeared as soon as she saw Jimmy with Jenny accompanying him.

This was going to be a _long ass _night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, I haven't updated this in like, two months! Well, here you go! The next chapter. **

**Thanks,**

**Ashley**


End file.
